everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Gunnhilde Rasmussen
Princess (or more accurately, Jarl/Jarless) Gunnhilde Rasmussen is the youngest and only daughter of Jarl Kimi Rasmussen, the viking prince who fought the Giant Who Had No Heart In His Body; as such, she is destined to take on the fairytale as her father did before her. Tall, stoic and strong as an ox, Hildy is cool, determined and logical to the core. Driven by her destiny, she's a staunch royal with a distinct dislike of Giants, however if you can get through her tough, hard exterior, you'll find yourself with a friend for life. Character 'Personality' Hildy generally tends to be fairly stoic – she's calm, quiet and disciplined, prefering to observe and absorb information rather than take the spotlight. She can often appear unfriendly or cold at times due to her no-nonsense nature, however generally she tends to give off a relaxed, in-charge air. When needed however, Hildy is a great source of wisdom and comfort – often offering much needed solid advice or a shoulder to cry on. That being said, Hildy has also been known to exhibit sensational determination and anger when in Hero Training – being born the only girl in a family of seven viking brothers and a single father, she's been told all her life that being born a woman is a major setback in her destiny (“How can a little princess slay a giant?!”), and as a result she's taken it upon herself to become every inch the warrior her brothers and father are. She's fiercely independent and has taken great care to distance herself from the damsel in distress princess architype. She often takes survival wilderness trips and often hunts her own food when she's home in Norway, skinning and crafting her own clothing. She is also a skilled blacksmith – she's forged her own set of armour from raw steel ore, including each and every chain on her mail dress. 'Appearance' At first glance, Gunnhilde isn't your typical princess in build or fashion sense. Standing at 6ft 0” tall and over 190lbs with severe shaved undercuts and a fauxhawk, Hildy tends to tower over even the taller princes at school. Having trained in sword fighting, shield defence, horse riding and archery since she could walk, she's every inch a viking shield maiden. She can often be seen in the gym hitting punch bags or benching her bodyweight – protein shakes are her staple. She doesn't care much for looking pretty, and she doesn't take offense when people tell her she's not particularly attractive. Dressing for practicality and not looks, Hildy tends to favour more basic attire compared to other more fashion forward members of Ever After High. Norse apron dresses are her bread and butter, matched with various forms of armour and fur cloaks. She always has some form of the Hammer of Thor (Mjolnir) on her at any one time, usually in the form of a pendant or as a decoration on her turtle brooches. It's widely rumoured that she has Norse Runes tattooed on her back, but nobody has ever seen them. Fairytale Hildy comes from a long line of traditionally male Norse Jarls who are destined to slay a giant with no heart – saving her six older brothers from the giant after they're turned to stone in process. Importantly there are a few variations of her tale; either she can befriend and reason with the giant to defeat it, or hold it's heart ransom and under threat to get the giant to cooperate, or in a more grisly fashion she can simply spear the heart with her sword and cleave it into two pieces to be consumed by her and her wolf. Her father was known as the Jarl who could reason with and befriend the giant, however Hildy has different plans for her destiny and aims to slay the giant completely rather than reason with it, cementing her reputation as a Jarl who takes no bull and to get back at her naysayers. People have cringed when she reveals her plans to spear the heart and eat it, but she has no qualms. Vikings gonna viking, in her opinion. As a result of her following her destiny, she is able to communicate with animals like her father before her. Relationships/Friendships 'Urtica Swan' Urtica is Hildy's Best Friend Forever After; they share a deep bond based on internet patriarchy smashing, Royal destiny shares, dumb memes and beating up f***boys. After meeting in person after a long time chatting on the internet, they've become more or less inseperable. It's thought that only Urt has truly seen Hildy's fabled back tattoos, but nobody can confirm it. Some have criticized Hildy for apparently being Urt's attack dog, but largely this remains untrue. Hildy often does press ups in their room with Urt sitting on her back with her laptop. 'Albeart Fitzroy' Hildy and Fitz grew up together after their fathers (two Northern Kings) kept in touch for business and trade reasons, however Jarl Kimi and King Valemon share a unique partnership that expanded to the point where the two families spent large portions of the school holidays together. Being the same age, Hildy and Fitz got on well as kids, and often enjoyed playing in the snow together and sharing hot cocoa by the fire. Fitz is one of the only people to punch through her stoic armour to enjoy the company of the sweet girl inside. Hildy still returns to Thule every so often to help out at Phoebe's trading post during the holidays in between survival trips. 'Mariya Moroz' As two big, strong women, Mari and Hildy share and enjoy a partnership of mutual respect. Hildy plays with Mari on the EAH Frost Giants ice hockey team, and while Hildy rarely likes to take advice, she gladly takes Mari's despite disagreeing over the royal rebel system. The two are known to work out together and Hildy doesn't trust anyone else with the task of shaving her hair. Pets/Companions 'Bernhardt' Bernhardt is a familiar/shapeshifter, chosing to spend most of his time in the form of a black Raven with glowing white eyes. He has accompanied the destiny bearer of her family for generations, and he has taken upon himself to become her familiar when she was born. He can take on any form he or Hildy chooses, including weaponry, a giant black wolf, Sleipnir and birds of prey. He also has the ability to create portals, allowing Hildy to transport herself from one place to another instantly. He cannot speak, only make raven calls, however he has intelligence and sentience and fully understands whatever people say to thim. 'Vali' After the events of Dragon Games Hildy is entrusted with Vali, one of the “cursed” dragons. He's considered ugly and deformed by many due to his lack of front legs, however he's an exceptional flier and has a host of interesting and useful abilities. Able to breathe blue fire, he also can create sonicbooms with his roar, able to confuse targets or burst eardrums. He's really a big scaly sweetheart, and loves nothing more than a handful of beef jerky. Urtica Swan isn't convinced. When he breathes his fire, his Norse knotwork/Mjolnir markings seem to "charge" and glow exceptionally brightly. Urt says he looks exactly like Godzilla when he does it, charging noise included. Outfits = Face Claim and Voice Claim Though too small physically to be Hildy, Katheryn Winnick provides the ideal Face Claim for Hildy. With her blonde hair and solemn expressions, she matches Hildy perfectly. In terms of voice, Hildy is still young so her voice hasn't matured to how it will sound when she's in her mid twenties. She has an obvious Norwegian accent, though she speaks English exceptionally well. Youtuber Sunny provides a perfect voice for teenage Hildy. Trivia * Hildy loves Edgar Allan Poe. She picked up a copy of his collected works just to teach Bernhardt how to mimic the word “Nevermore”, and now she's hooked. She can quote Poe poems down to the letter. * She has a strict workout and diet regime with includes two hours of workouts a day five days a week and four eggs each morning. * A natural strongwoman, Hildy can deadlift 400lbs - without straps or belts. * When she breaks out of her strict diet on cheat days, she is extremely partial to Krispy Kreme donuts. She's been known to eat an entire box of twelve in one sitting. Lemon Meringue and Strawberry Gloss are her favourites. * She also loves cheese doodles, though due to her accent she pronounces them "Sheeshdiddles". Urt thinks it's hilarious. * She plays on the EAH ice hockey team, the Frost Giants. * Rumor has it that she can suplex bears. This is unproven. * Hildy's favourite genre of music is Viking metal, closely followed by Power metal and Norwegian Black metal. She loves Tyr and Korpilkaani. Her guilty pleasure band is Nightwish. * She is a practicer of Old Norse Religion, and often offers to her patron deities. * Hildy has 6 older brothers of whom she'll rescue from the giant when her destiny comes, they are; Tormund 28, Asgier 26, Hakon 25, Oden 23, Torgier 23 and Jormungand 21. * She often carries around a little pouch of polished Opalite Runes in her apron dress. * In true warrior fashion, she's named her sword. It's called Hlôkk, named after one of the Norse Valkyries. * She will often refer to the old Norse gods, and she particularly respects Odin, Freyja, Magni and Tyr. * Three particular Norse symbols often pop up on her clothing or face paint, particularly the rune symbol for protection/the shield (Algiz), the symbol for honour/justice (Tiwaz) as well as the symbol for conflict/reactive force (Thurisaz). She believes the three bring her strength and they go hand in hand. Category:Popular Tales from the Norse Category:Giants Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Garbagebabypossum oc